


A dragon Adventure

by Powtato_thepotato_muffinchan_god (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Powtato_thepotato_muffinchan_god
Summary: A dragon awoken from a long slumber. Dragons were the ones eating the titans and even helped built the wall. Sadly as time moved on humanity soon forgotten it's allies and took the credit for their work.Now I am (Y/n) and hear me roar! Being enraged beyond reasonable measure and pesty titans roaming around thanks to my kind sleeping. I deiced giving mercy to humanity helping from the shadows. After all if I reveal myself then they will take the credit, so why not just give them the credit in the first place?





	A dragon Adventure

I awoke from my sleep incredibly thirsty and hangry. I got up hazily stretching my body quivering waking up with me. I glanced forward hissing as the blinding sunlight filtered in. With a flick of my tail, I pushed forward moving through the small passageway to the light. It took a mere nine steps for me to reach my destination. The exit was too small for me. I pulled my head back wincing a bit as I felt a ball of energy began to form in my throat. Once I felt the ball of energy was huge enough I thrust head forward opening my mouth and yelled, propelling the ball of energy forward.

As soon the energy ball came into contact on the stone it exploded making a larger hole for me to pass.

I looked forth my eyes already used to the sunlight. The grass was green butterflies fluttering in search of the flowers that held their dear nectar. I looked at a certain beautiful butterfly with envy as it feasted upon its food. I lunged out the rest of my body out of the cave sniffing the ground in desperate search of water. I caught a scent of sweet smelled and followed it. 

I didn't think twice when the sweet trail leads into a forest. After my of my search, I found a small land I whined in disappointment 'This won't quench my thirst! But I guess beggars can't be choosers...' Even if this lake wasn't enough I was thankfully for water that was clean. I walked to the bank of the lake bringing my face down sniffing the water last time, I gracefully dripped my snout in gulping the sweet water in tiny sip savoring the water. Once the lake was gone I lick the remaining off my face before waddling off in search of food.  
Titans were a good, tasty, filling, easy type of food but you have to eat them alive that causes problems of the prey trying to escape! I open and closed my wings in preparation of a hunt. I wander around in a hurry to soothe the hunger pains. I cleared my throat morphing my voice "HELP!" I let forth a shout trying my best to sound like a human in distress a prefect titan bait. I kept shouting until the ground subtly thudded. I smirked "HELP!" I screamed as loud as I can as expected a titan lurked into my sight it looked around hungrily for humans before its bloodshot eyes landed on me.

It growled crouching down. I gave a toothy smile happily walking over thankful for the titan stupidity. I latch onto the titans back successfully ripping out the spine so it couldn't escape or even struggle enough for it to matter! I moaned in pleasure feeling the hot steamy blood rush into my mouth I bit down ripping off the skin and meat of the titan body. It roared in pain now realizing it's fatal mistake I continue eating the titan not stopping until the steamy bones were left. The only meat I didn't eat was it nape, I licked my lips before ripping the nape out shallowing it quickly before it had the chance, the sensation was incredible the meat dissolving while sliding down my throat is a dessert itself.

 

I place my clawed foot on top of the titan corspe roaring to show my presence to my prey. To let them know their predator has returned from the depths of its slumber and that it's hungry. Now it's time to comuse everything!


End file.
